


hey angel

by xxljp



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, Professors, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxljp/pseuds/xxljp
Summary: everyone loved dr.fell but as much as he was loved no one knew anything about him and everyone was dying to know a little about who put the ring between his fingers while his husband dr.crowley was the loudest person in the university but no one knew he is the one who won the angel heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/yvmeji/status/1144200989051719681?s=20

Everyone in the university loved dr.fell he was a ball of joy to everyone in the place. his students adored him and even the people he never knew loved him. He would always walk around with that smile on his face that someone could swear that its brighter than the sun. he walks around with his bright neat clothes and clean white shoes with a gold ring in his hand. Everyone knew that he is married but no one knew who is that lucky person is! Dr. fell never spoke of his private life his classes would be about the English literature only and if he wanted to change the subject he would talk about art! his office was messy with a lot of books anytime a student walks in he would have to organize it a little so they can find a place to sit and the mess would come back, there is one picture frame on his desk with his picture with someone else but a book is covering the faces, the students tried for a long time to see it but they couldn’t, all they could see is black jacket. Everyone thought that his marriage must be boring at this point

However, dr. Crowley the chemistry professor is known for being the loudest person on the whole building, his classes are so random and fill with experiments, the second the experiment work he would laugh so loud students will just stare at him. Even tho he is known for being wild and loud students still find him very scary. He would walk around with black cloths only it’s really rare to find him wearing another colour. He would always wear an extremely expansive watch and a gold wedding ring on his hand! Everyone knows he is married he won’t shut up about it! He would mention his husband at least 10 times a day in class! Everyone knew that his husband is not as wild as him (or he pretends he is not as Crowley says) but he still adores the shit out of him

Dr. fell ended his lecture with asking if anyone wants to see him right now regarding the research he gave them last week and most of the students didn’t give the attention they were just getting ready to leave for lunch. He was feeling a little bit relieved because today he got that lunch date with his husband in a new restaurant close to the university. After a minute of silent and chair sounds only he said goodbye and collected his stuff with a smile on his face walking until he heard someone calling his name, he turned around to find pepper one of his most excellent students running to him with few books in her hand “sorry sir” she said while fixing her hair with her free hand “can you please see my assignment”

“of course” he said in a very sweet voice with a smile “follow me to my office”

*************************************

after checking on her paper pepper thanked him and walked away. She was walking slowly and holding her phone, most of the offices were empty most of the professors would be in the cafeteria right now for lunch. as she turned right she and heard a voice saying “hey angel” she turned back to see who would be this loud in this place and she was surprised at what she saw! She saw dr. Crowley walking with hands in his pocket entering what she believed dr. fell office. Pepper was so curious of why would dr. Crowley would come to dr. fell office and why would he call him angel out of all nicknames! 

If we had to describe pepper in one word it will be brave for sure and curious if we had to use another word. She was pitting her nails and her brain was going fast until she decided to go back she turned around and went to dr. fell office she knocked the door and she saw Crowley sitting on the desk while dr. fell was looking for something. Crowley turned and saw her and turned back to his angle. She never understood why dr. Crowley was wearing sunglasses inside or why he was sitting like that on the desk with dr.fell so close between his legs and he had his hand on dr.fell waist she stood there for a second before finally opening her mouth

“I'm sorry sir but I think I forgot my pen here and it’s a special one” she lied 

Crowley took a look at the desk and gave her his back again “nothing is here” he said without looking at her

“oh I'm sorry pepper I would surely give it to you if I found it” dr.fell said to her with a worried face while scanning his desk 

“that’s fine sir I would try to search the classroom” she said with a smile and then she stared at Crowley back for a second and went away quickly 

as she walked past the offices she started running and texting her friends “you guys won’t believe what I just saw!!! Come to the library RIGHT NOOWWWWW!!!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

“well I’m telling you I saw it with my own eyes!” pepper angrily whispered while her friends were just staring at her “your favourite professor Adam was touching my favourite professor” she pressed herself back to the chair and crossing her arms

none of them spoke for a minute they just kept looking at each other. pepper, Adam, brian and Wensleydale have known each other since they were kids. they trusted each other more than they trusted themselves but they just couldn’t trust pepper with what she was saying.

“but they are married,” said Wensleydale with a disgusted face while Adam followed him by saying “and dr.crowley is happily married!! he won’t shut up about it!”

pepper said softly “and dr. fell marriage is boring....” she quickly looked up to her friends and said “what if dr.fell started it” her eyes are wild open “well maybe he was bored and everyone knows how Crowley is!!!” she took a moment to work it on her brain and then let a huge breath out of her chest and said “wow even dr.fell huh? men really can’t be trusted” she said that will looked dead serious at her “men” friends 

“but dr.crowley won’t do it,” Adam said in a disbelieving tone looking at his friends “he won’t!”

“well tell me, Adam,” said Wensleydale while pressing his glasses “do you expect Crowley the demon himself to be more loyal than the angel fell??” he zoomed to Adam face looking him serious in the eyes 

“well,” Adam said in a tiny voice while moving his eyes on all his friends “no,” he said while crossing his arm and leaning back 

“well, what if” brian finally removed the pen he was chewing and it pointed to pepper “they were married to each other,” he said it with such a confident and then he put the pen back between his teeth. everyone looked at him for a moment, it was a long minute until they all shook their head 

“don’t be an idiot now,” said Adam while opening the booking that was in front of him

after the lunch break Wensleydale had a class with dr. fell, his friends forced him to go early because dr.fell is known for being 10 minutes in class room before the class starts just in case students needed anything. They all went with him to hang out in the class until it begins, they were there just to check if dr.fell would look different or odd. But he was just as normal as always he gave them a bright smile when they entered and went back to going over his note. Suddenly while they were all just sitting around Wensleydale's place just 5 minutes before the class begins they heard the door opens so loudly and they all turned around to see no one but Crowley, he looked at the door in werid way then tunred his head to his ‘angel’. Dr.fell stood up immediately and had a curiose smile on his face as Crowley was walking

“You forgot your phone in the car” Crowley said while holding it up to show it to him 

“oh” he smiled and took the phone from his hand, Crowley slid his hand to touch his husband hands and Aziraphale cheeks went all red he moved his eyes to the students to let Crowley stop, Crowley rolled his eyes and he put his hands back to his pockets and walked away 

Aziraphale kept standing and looking at Crowley until the door closed then went back to his seat while still smiling and moving his fingers gently on his phone, they just couldn’t stop staring at him studying every move he makes. Pepper finally broke her friends silent and said in an interesting tone while looking at dr. fell “well this never happened before” and they all nodded


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took this long and sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed its just I got a new job and i dont have a lot of time like before :)xxxx

it’s been a week since what pepper saw in dr.fell office and a week since they gave all the their attention to dr.crowley moves, Wensleydale swore that if they gave all this attention to their classes they will graduate with honours, they noticed how dr.crolwey would flash a smile when he sees dr.fell, how he wink at him if he didn’t have his sunglasses on, how they always left at the same time as possible as they can. how dr.fell would always look brighter when Crowley is near him, how he would turn red easily, how he would walk by Crowley office before going to his class room. as many as they knew it was still little for them. the thing is these things used to happen ever since they started working here but no one paid attention to them and their little moves.

everyone was dying to know who is dr.fell partner because they loved him so much and they want to know who is the lucky person who got to put the golden ring between his angelic fingers. and no one wanted to know about dr.crowley partner because they already have heard A LOT and they have lost interest, and the students didn’t love dr.crowley as much as they loved dr.fell so no one cared.

it was another day in dr.crowley classroom for Adam and Crowley already have found a way to turn the topic to an adventure he had with his husband the other day. everyone left their laptop or dropped their pens to stop taking notes and start their day dreaming until the story finish. except Adam, he paid more focus to the story he was telling hoping he will may connect the points. Crowley started to talk about how his husband wore a very bright jacket that was very special to him when they went to a paintball park and how he got a blue stain in his back before even going in! crowley explained getting the stain out as a miracle. after 10 minutes of giving unnecessarily details about bright cloths cleaning and how his husband react to the process he went back to subject.

after a Crowley class Adam would sit with his friends trying to ‘decode’ his stories since dr.fell is no use in this area. but it was all no use, dr.crolwey never dropped a name of his man he would just tell stories and give him nicknames. the story of dr.crowley calling dr.fell ‘angel’ was spreading slowly in the campus since brian told “one or two” classmates about it. some student just didn’t care and some where just disappointed as dr.fell about no one paid attention as much as ‘the them’

******************************************

the finals week is getting closer than ever, just two weeks and the semester is over. dr. fell was already finished with his material and the students were skipping his class. the campus was getting emptier and emptier with each day passes. pepper wanted to check on her grades so far with dr.fell. she went there briefly before lunch time with adam. she knocked the door and her let her in. as soon she walked in he gave her a soft smile. she found him wearing his glasses facing his computer screen wearing a creamy jacket and white trousers. his coffee cup was next to his screen and books where making the place look like a mess but pepper loved it she found it cozy, the place looked like it have always been but the different was someone was already sitting in the place she was supposed to sit. dr.crawley was sitting one leg on the other playing with his phone when they came in , he gave adam a quick nod then went back to what he was doing with his phone!

“dr.fell” pepper spoke after staring at Crowley for s fair moment “I was wondering if we can take a quick look at my grades please” 

“of course, sure!” he said while looking at Crowley to move so she can sit in his place “let me just move the screen so you can take a good look too”

as he moved the screen the edge of it hit the glass and made the coffee on it go all over his desk he stood immediately panicking and taking all the papers from the desk. Crowley let a sign out and grabbed a great amount of tissues and put it on the spilt coffee and taking the the books that were closed and place it on the floor. Adam noticed that Crowley was so calm comparing to dr.fell who was being nervous about the situation. dr.fell leaned his body in to carry the papers that were on the other side of the table. the bottom end of his jacket was an inch away from getting into the spilt coffee, Crowley took a glanced at him and threw what he was holding on his hands and put his hand to left the jacket up

“Careful there!” Crowley said looking at Aziraphale while holding his jacket, Aziraphale looked his Crowley hand and opened his eyes a little and straight his back “don’t want you to freak out about this jacket like the paintball stain” Crowley continued to clean the desk and he went back to placing the books somewhere else

adam eyes went wild open and he kept touching pepper hands to leave. pepper gave him an annoyed look and told him to stop “quick i need to tell you something” adam whispered to pepper as she just kept ignoring him. the thing is that adam remembered that story crowley told them about his husband’s jacket stain and it was killing him that he is not saying it. he had to wait for 15 minutes after pepper meeting with dr.fell. crowley was there the whole time. he was standing near the door and putting on long on the wall and holding his phone. adam was just standing outside the office waiting for pepper while staring at dr.crowley and trying to figure how did they miss it. it all makes sense now, crowley always said how bright, soft, quite, overreacting , kind and different his husband is and dr.fell surely ticked all these boxes but they never thought about it. never in their wildest dreams they thought that dr.fell who they consider an angel and dr.crowley who seemed like a demon to them said that vows to each other long time ago. 

after a life time for Adam pepper finally finished her session with dr.fell. her smile faded as quick as she closed the office door. she rolled her eyes and said so fast before Adam could speak “how annoying his presence is!!!” meaning dr.crowley. Adam just stared at her and hold her shoulder to make her stop and look at him. he whispered with a looking at her dead in the eyes “they are married” he said it too fast pepper blinked at him and said “who is married” with a straight face

Adam looked at her then shook his head “dr.fell and dr.crowley” he said while pointing at the office with his hands. then he throw his both arms in the air in a random disbelieved movement “they are married”. pepper jaw dropped and looked at the dr.fell office then he hands on her mouth “are you sure adam??” she said to Adam 

“the jacket!” Adam said while still looking at the office “dr. Crowley once told us about how his husband freaked out because his jacket got a paintball stain and he just told him that” pepper was still looking at him not knowing what to say. “he said it right there pepper” Adam threw his arm towards the office “don’t want you to freak out like the paintball stain” Adam quoted Crowley while looking right through pepper soul 

“oh my god” pepper gasped and moved her head to the office “they are married” she said it while shrinking her face “but how” “and why, oh my god” she couldn’t believe that the man who adores Shakespeare work and admired every word he have ever written is in love who she once heard call Shakespeare boring and words thief! they walked really slowly and trying their best to work everything they just found out, seeing the fill picture about everything that Crowley ever said 

as they went close to the door and leaving the building pepper suddenly spoke "WAIT" she said and Adam immediately stopped and looked at her in a confused look "I cant believe brian was right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING IT HOPE YOU FOUND IT DECENT I LOVE YOU XXXX


End file.
